Etudes Métamagiques
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Les études cultivent la pensée. Les études élèvent l'âme. Les études unissent le cœur. C'est problématique, lorsque l'on est un érudit avide de connaissance, dont la quintessence entre en résonnance parfaite avec celle de votre Némésis.
1. Sujet : Harmonie Quantique

**« Etudes Métamagiques »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Etudes Métamagiques »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Fire Emblem Fate

Genre : Frienship, Comique – _Semi Alternate Universe_.

Résumé : _Les études cultivent la pensée. Les études élèvent l'âme. Les études unissent le cœur. C'est problématique, lorsque l'on est un érudit avide de connaissance, dont la quintessence entre en résonnance parfaite avec celle de votre Némésis._

Personnages principaux : **Leo, Takumi**

Personnages : Les fratries de Nohr et d'Hoshido, plus leurs vassaux

Duo : Leo et Takumi A+

Notes : Extrait d'une citation de Blaise Pascal, et d'un passage adapté des Trois Royaumes.

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour ! Comme il y a très peu de fics sur l'interaction entre les deux Seconds Princes de Fates, en voici une. (Petit clin d'œil à Plum'oh, qui est responsable de ce mess... ;) **

**Pour préciser un peu le contexte, il s'agit d'un semi Alternate Universe, où Leo et Takumi ont leur capacités habituelles, mais sont des érudits étudiant et travaillant dans une académie intellectuelle. Leur rang et surnom de "Second Prince" est due à leur parcours et à leur réussite.** **Chacun des frangins de Nohr et d'Hoshido ont leur propre parcours et talents, en rapport avec le jeu originel.**

 **Cette fic présente des moments de leur aventure dans cet univers.**

 **( Dernière note : Cet univers étant un peu différent du jeu, il y a des différences sur les termes d'adresse entre les personnages, notamment sur le tutoiement.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **…**

 **Sujet : Harmonie Quantique**

 **…**

* * *

…

 **Institut des Erudits du Royaume.**

 **Après-midi, bibliothèque centrale.**

…

* * *

 **《** **Astreins-toi à l'étude, mais accepte les mystères.**

 **Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.** **》**

 _ **Philosophe nohrien**_

Un filament d'éther vola autour de Leo, alors qu'il lisait – pour la énième fois – l'ouvrage posé sur la table. L'Illustre Magicien de Nohr tâcha d'ignorer la flèche ailée vert émeraude, qui taquinait son épaule. Manifestation de la force vitale de l'être – appelée 'Energie Métaphysique', elle était aussi l'expression des sentiments de son ami.

« Donc tu admets que tu n'as aucune explication à ce phénomène… _inexpliqué_. »

Il avait envie de grincer des dents. La _flèche_ , c'était le piquant de son caractère. Les _ailes_ , c'était le sentiment de victoire et de liberté. En gros, Takumi – Second Prince et Archer d'Elite d'Hoshido – se _fichait_ de lui.

« Tout phénomène inexpliqué par l'homme détient une… _explication_ scientifique. »

L'Illustre Magicien de Nohr pouvait toujours prétendre sauver les apparences, dans une pathétique tentative de dignité logique. Mais son rival le connaissait trop bien, tout comme l'inverse était vrai.

« … »

Pour un peu, il aurait laissé exploser sa propre force vitale (plus orientée sur l'esprit, puisqu'il était un Mage) et créé une forêt multicolore de plantes fleuries, à base d'Energie Métaspirituelle. Mais leur débat serait resté stérile, et en plus, ça aurait fait tâche dans la bibliothèque centrale.

« … »

Par ailleurs, ne venait-il s'employer deux fois le mot 'scientifique' ? Pas étonnant que Xander ait toujours remporté le Prix d'Eloquence. Avec des formulations pareilles, il n'avait aucune chance de gagner le prochain Concours des Erudits. Pas de répétition lors de soutenances, c'était inélégant.

(Et merde, d'ailleurs, car avec _l'autre_ , ça faisait quatre fois…)

« Comment expliques-tu cette… cette… aberration ? »

« Je ne l'explique pas. C'est… c'est une aberration ! »

 _Six_. Décidément, fréquenter Takumi, le Détenteur de Yumi Fujin, était dommageable pour la sérénité émotionnelle comme pour la performance intellectuelle.

« Non, tu crois ? »

Là, c'était trop. Il y avait des limites au sang-froid et à la maîtrise de soi. Puis, bon. C'était _Takumi_ , hein. Le mec qui se contenait une fois par an, et avec qui il se contenait une fois par décennie.

« … »

Une feuille poussa de la table, s'insérant dans le livre, faisant soudainement office de marqueur. Et hop, une petite touche de magie, maintenant. Il était interdit de pratiquer les Arts Magiques et Guerriers dans la bibliothèque centrale, mais, à ce stade, au diable les règles. L'Archer jeta à un œil à l'endroit que la feuille avait souligné.

« _Les Voies du Cœur sont impénétrables_? Oh, s'il te plaît. Pas ce condensé de soi-disant arguments romantico-spirituels, issu d'une thèse aussi clichée qu'hasardeusement menée. »

La courbe de l'arme se découpa sous la douce lumière : et un filament d'éther étincela d'émeraude pourpre. Empourprée, comme… _la honte_ ? Avec effarement, Leo se rendit compte qu'il en devinait sans effort la raison. L'Arc Divin d'Hoshido brillait à chaque fois que son Détenteur éprouvait une émotion importante. Et cette émotion rejoignait – inconsciemment – la manifestation de la sienne propre.

L'éther caressait la feuille qui avait poussé, avec hésitation.

« Thèse que tu as lue dans son intégralité hier soir, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler, vu que tu étais avec moi à le faire. »

Il était toujours plus facile de se disputer, d'argumenter, même sur une thèse sans intérêt. Cela permettait d'éviter de se confronter aux sentiments réels, et Anankos savait à quel point ils étaient tous les deux doués pour ça.

« N'empêche… »

Un micro sourire avait redessiné les lèvres du Hoshidien.

« Oui, c'était amusant. »

Petit sourire, qui avait eu un écho chez le Nohrien.

Car l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr devait s'accorder avec lui sur ce point : cette thèse était ridiculement… _ridicule_. (D'ailleurs, avec Takumi, ils en avaient ri pendant des heures dans leur dortoir, en épluchant chaque ligne. Inutile qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attiré d'amis au milieu de la nuit…) Non, le problème ne venait pas de là. Loin de là. Le problème – ou plutôt, la _problématique_ , pour employer le terme propre aux Erudits – était que la thèse soutenue correspondait un peu trop bien à leur situation personnelle.

« _Les âmes sont la manifestation de l'essence profonde. Lorsqu'elles résonnent à l'unisson, leurs détenteurs voient leur cœur s'unir l'un à l'autre._ »

L'éther de l'Arc Divin étincela d'émeraude, mais sa couleur était étrangement teintée, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Leo détourna le regard.

« Je te promets que je n'ai pas encore vu _mon cœur s'unir au tien_. »

Et, non, une fleur n'avait _pas_ poussé sur la table, où était posé le livre, par manque de contrôle de sa part. Takumi fronça les sourcils.

« Le jour où cela arrivera, permets-moi de me suicider, selon le chapitre _Confrontation du Cœur_. »

« A mon avis, ce même jour, je me suiciderai avec toi, à en croire la partie _Fusion des Destinées_. »

C'était vraiment pathétique. Mais pas autant, que la citation de la page suivante…

« _Un lien si fort, une résonnance si profonde, des affinités si éclatantes, que les principaux concernés seront tentés de nier leur potentielle entente._ »

S'il n'avait pas été si occupé à s'enterrer la tête (de honte) dans le livre, il aurait vu la couleur écarlate du visage de son ami.

« J'en ai assez ! Ce ne sont que des bêtises. On perd son temps avec ce livre ! »

L'éther émeraude raya la table de frustration, sous forme de lame. Blasé, l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr continua à feuilleter l'ouvrage.

« Contrôle-toi, Takumi. Pas de Manifestation Métaphysique. »

« Dixit le garçon qui a fait pousser une fleur sur la table. »

Une page du livre se tourna.

« Une fleur sur la table, c'est discret. Une rayure sur la table, c'est moche. »

« Une rayure sur la table, c'est naturel. Une fleur sur la table, c'est bizarre. »

Leurs mots concordaient. Leurs idées s'accordaient. Leur caractère se complétait. Même leurs Energies Métaphysiques et Métaspirituelles résonnaient en harmonie. C'était fascin-… déprimant, d'une certaine façon.

« Hou, les amoureux ! »

« Encore ensemble ? »

Parce que, _voilà_. A cause de ce phénomène _inexpliqué et inexplicable_ , tout le monde, à l'Institut et ailleurs, s'imaginait une relation des plus torrides entre eux deux. Bon, _ok_ , ils passaient, comme dire… la majorité de leur temps ensemble ? A étudier, débattre, s'entraîner, rivaliser, et on en passait. Mais était-ce une raison pour imaginer du rating M à toutes les sauces ?

« Dites, vous l'avez déjà fait, au moins ? »

« … »

La soif intellectuelle fut remplacée par une envie de meurtre. Non, _deux_ envies de meurtre. Mais bon, s'il fallait tuer tous les imbéciles qui étaient en manque de potins amoureux, le Royaume ne seraient peuplé que de eux deux.

(Et surtout, c'était dangereux pour leur temps de liberté estudiantin… _confer_ l'épisode précédent ?)

 **« Messieurs, être les Génies Juniors des deux plus grands Instituts d'Erudits, ainsi que les futurs Représentants au Concours, ne vous autorise pas pour autant à vous battre contre vos condisciples. Vous serez donc punis à la hauteur de vos incartades. »**

Leo se souvenait de cet épisode avec douleur. Lui et son ami avaient été d'astreinte estudiantine. Ce qui signifiait…

 **« Oh, Leo de Nohr. Je crois que l'entrepôt ouest a besoin d'un dépoussiérage. Vous êtes partant ? »**

 **« (Comme si j'avais le choix…) »**

 **« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »**

 **« Non, Madame. »**

Et, comme, _bien sûr_ , ses capacités de Mage étaient bien connues, il avait été privé de tout tome lui permettant de faciliter le processus de nettoyage. Il aurait bien tenté d'enchanter le torchon à la seule force de son Energie Métaspirituelle ( _Incantation Primordiale du Deuxième Degré_ ), mais le surveillant l'avait gardé à l'œil tout au long, afin de s'assurer qu'il frottait, un par un, tous les recoins de la cave.

 **« …tch. »**

 **« Ne vous inquiétez, Takumi d'Hoshido vous a suivi dans le grand ménage de printemps, du côté de l'aile est. Après tout, c'est cruel de séparer des âmes sœurs, même dans la souffrance… »**

 **« (Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?!) »**

 **« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »**

 **« Non, Madame. »**

Et, _bien sûr_ , de son côté, son rival n'avait pas plus été ménagé. Son Energie Métaphysique étant prodigieuse, leurs maîtres avaient voulu éviter son détournement… à des usages personnels. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé meilleur moyen que de la maîtriser en le privant de ses Catalyseurs d'Energie (des objets enchantés, prenant l'apparence d'équipement et de bijoux, qui permettaient de matérialiser et d'exploiter les Energies). Ce qui rendait l'afflux d'éther insupportable pour le concerné.

(Trop de puissance n'était pas toujours un avantage.)

« La prochaine fois, je tue quelqu'un. Tant pis pour les Catalyseurs, à main nue c'est très bien. »

« Ou à coup d'épée de fer. Je garde mes Enchantements pour ceux qui le méritent. »

' _Comme toi ?_ '

(Il ne l'avouera jamais…)

Il y avait une chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient (NON, pas mille, n'en déplaisent aux ragots) : c'était de voir à l'œuvre la surveillance des Académies. Les Instituts exigeaient la compilation complète des données sur _chacun_ de leurs étudiants et _chacun_ des sujets du Royaume. Nul ne pouvait échapper à cette base de données aussi infinie que castratrice. Avec leurs capacités hors du commun, Leo l'Illustre et Takumi l'Impétueux avaient atteint le Grade de Second Prince, seulement égalés par Xander l'Impressionnant et Ryoma le Majestueux.

« Bon, et si on allait mang-… »

« Yumi Fujin, je te défie en duel ! »

Leo grommela, maîtrisant (une fois de plus) l'envie de transformer les alentours en forêt amazonienne. Encore un imbécile qui n'avait pas compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance de l'emporter contre eux. Il n'y avait que _lui_ qui puisse rivaliser avec son ami, et leurs grands frères respectifs qui puissent les vaincre.

« Je t'attends dans la bibliothèque centrale ? Ou l'annexe ? Il doit encore y avoir… »

« Non, tu peux rester. Je ne crois pas que tu trouveras quoi que ce soit… »

Takumi semblait d'humeur étrangement conciliante… comme en témoignait l'oiseau d'éther, qui se posa sur son épaule.

(Un sourire orna les lèvres de Leo, qui s'empressa de le cacher.)

« Oh ? Tu admets donc la véracité de cette thèse ? »

« J'admets que j'ai épuisé les hypothèses, du moins. »

Le Second Prince nohrien ouvrit la bouche… mais ne put rien ajouter. Takumi avait cet air défiant, rageur, qu'il avait toujours, lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à un adversaire plus fort : mais, au fond de ses yeux, dansait une lueur ambrée un peu douce, témoignant de ce que son impétuosité n'arrivait jamais à dire. Comme s'il avait pris conscience d'une chose, si importante, qui les reliaient malgré eux.

(Et pourquoi sa propre aura touchait-elle l'éther émeraude ?)

« Oh ? Tu abandonnes ? »

Mieux valait faire une pirouette. Comme toujours.

« Tu sais que je n'abandonne jamais. »

« Oui, je le sais. »

Une relation spéciale ? Entre eux ? Oui, il fallait l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Aucun ami aussi intéressant, aucun rival aussi talentueux, aucun partenaire aussi complémentaire. Aucun être sur terre qu'il ait autant détesté, avant de se rendre compte… qu'ils partageaient tout.

Peut-être, un jour…

« Hé, dites-moi si je vous dérange, les tourtereaux ? »

…non, jamais.

Du moins, pas tant que les imbéciles en manque de ragots sur les 'prétendus Némésis amoureux' (comment ça, un excellent sujet de thèse, à retenir pour le prochain Concours ?!) n'auraient pas été définitivement éliminés à coup de tome, ou d'arc.

« Nous… »

« …déranger ? »

Le Prince hoshidien se crispa, se tournant vers le provocateur. L'éther de Yumi Fujin étincela, et son émeraude pourpre de colère dessina un féroce dragon.

' _Ça, ça signifie, je vais casser du duelliste.'_

« Je finis dans trois minutes. »

« Ne traîne pas plus. »

* * *

C'était beau. C'était sauvage.

C'était magnifique.

Voir en duel le Prince Takumi, l'Arc Divin d'Hoshido, Détenteur de Yumi Fujin l'Impétueux, était un spectacle toujours impressionnant.

(Leo se serait fait décapiter plutôt que de l'avouer, mais il était content que son ami l'ait invité à assister à son duel.)

« _Et que mon Arc transperce le Cœur de ton Arme !_ »

' _Belle formulation. Elle va orienter parfaitement ton Energie. Tu as bien étudié le Traité des Energies, Prince d'Hoshido._ '

L'Energie Métaphysique de l'Archer était prodigieuse. Elle débordait de vigueur, de beauté : et emplissait les lieux jusqu'à en écraser chaque être, tant elle était rapide, furieuse, indomptable. Et le pauvre adversaire, comme tous les spectateurs venus pour l'occasion (oui, parce que leurs duels attiraient toujours un nombre effarant d'imbéciles qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire, que de… les regarder ?), dut ne jamais l'oublier.

« _File, Yumi Fujin ! Emporte l'adversité avec ton souffle ! Le Vent Divin ne sera jamais arrêté !_ »

' _Une Incantation Associée ? Pas mal, plutôt original. J'aurais préféré une Incantation Primordiale, mais c'est un bon choix avec ta Prédominance Métaphysique._ '

Des badauds jurèrent, plus tard, que des ailes d'éther immenses s'étaient dessinées au dos de l'Archer, désignant la réincarnation de la Divinité du Vent.

« _Je suis le Vent Divin. Je suis le Dragon Emeraude. Transpercer le ciel, fendre le vent… telle est ma Destinée. S'il faut que je traverse l'espace…_ »

« Arrête, Takumi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Leo avait posé sa main sur le bras qui faisait vibrer Yumi Fujin.

« Quoi ? »

Son Détenteur le _transperça_ , de ses yeux.

« … »

Un battement de cœur lui échappa, devant ces orbes ambrés, fascinants, qui avaient changé le cours de sa vie. Mais, il devait se reprendre.

 _ **Pas d'Invocation Primordiale Associée. Pas de Transmutation Primordiale. On n'a pas encore fini d'étudier le phénomène, et tu le sais. Tu m'avais juré, qu'on serait les premiers à réussir cet exploit, ensemble, devant le Royaume entier. Tu me l'avais juré. On devait montrer notre découverte au Concours des Erudits, jusqu'à atteindre le Tournoi des Royaumes…**_

« Tch. »

Le Dragon du Vent mourut.

Personne n'avait dû savoir que se serait joué un tournant de l'histoire, que seuls les Seconds Princes auraient inauguré, s'il avait fendu le ciel : mais Leo remercia silencieusement son partenaire.

 _ **Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.**_

« …je suis magnanime, adversaire. Tu as assez souffert. Arrêtons-nous là, sinon le patio finira dévasté. »

Takumi avait détourné le regard, mais Leo le savait toujours attentif à sa présence.

 _ **Tu es le partenaire que je choisis.**_

« … »

« … »

« C'est donc bien vrai. Seul l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr peut rivaliser avec l'Arc Divin d'Hoshido… »

Quand lui, Leo, livrait ses duels, ce n'était plus un Dragon du Vent, qui déchirait le ciel : c'était une Forêt de Guerre, qui dévorait la terre. Des plantes et fleurs par centaines envahissaient les alentours, poussant de chaque endroit que foulaient ses pieds ou sa magie. Un monstre de beauté émeraude aux éclats multicolores, qui se découpaient sur de sombres vêtements, symbole de l'Illustre.

(Les murmures allaient bon train sur la réincarnation de Brynhildr, la Valkyrie Légendaire.)

« Prince Takumi. »

« … »

Le provocateur s'avança, le regard halluciné… et jeta son arme par terre, avant de tomber à ses pieds.

« Permettez-moi de rejoindre le rang de vos Vassaux. »

' _Ah. C'était donc un partisan de Takumi. Je me disais bien qu'il avait l'air un peu trop fasciné…'_

« Les rangs de mes Vassaux sont déjà complets. Affûte ta détermination pendant trois Floraisons de Cerisiers, et tu serviras aisément un Maître. »

Il était coutume, dans le Royaume d'Hoshido, de sauver la face d'un adversaire vaincu en lui offrant des compliments. Mais, en bon rebelle qu'il était, Takumi n'avait jamais accepté cette coutume. Il était franc, direct, impétueux : et Leo ne savait pas, alors, que ce qui l'avait tant énervé à leur rencontre, avait également uni leurs destinées.

« Mais, pourquoi autant limiter le rang de vos partisans ? Un Prince comme vous pourrait diriger une force armée importante, avec ses compétences. »

' _Parce qu'il veut rester proche de ceux qui lui obéissent. Il ne veut pas d'un système dominé par la hiérarchie, où la masse de fidèles deviendrait une force de frappe anonyme. Tout comme je ne remplacerai jamais Niles, ni Odin, et qu'ils resteront les seuls que j'accepterai à mes côtés._ '

L'impétueux Archer renifla, hautain.

« Tu as perdu. Je n'ai pas à répondre à ta requête. Pars. »

Ses yeux flamboyaient – comme un faisceau d'ambre volcanique. Fasciné, Leo observait ce visage juvénile et pourtant si indomptable. Quiconque ne connaissait pas Takumi d'Hoshido eût pensé qu'il était en colère : mais lui savait que c'était cette force de concentration et d'implication, si entière, qui faisait son caractère.

' _Et son charme._ '

« Est-ce que le Prince Leo de Nohr est lié à ce choix ? »

Il cligna des yeux, étonné par la question. Et, à côté, son rival parut un peu surpris.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Depuis que vous l'avez rencontré, vous passez plus de temps avec un Nohrien qu'avec votre propre famille de sang. »

Par 'famille de sang', on ne pouvait savoir ici s'il désignait les proches ou ses compatriotes. Les Hoshidiens se considéraient comme une grande famille : Leo avait assez appris de culture hoshidienne (par Takumi) pour savoir que chacun d'entre eux avait une place bien déterminée, au sein d'une grande hiérarchie.

« … »

« Pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi donc êtes-vous si proche de lui ? »

Pourquoi ? C'était… une excellente question. Ni Takumi, ni lui, n'en avait la réponse. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que c'était réciproque.

« … »

« … »

Une chose était sûre, pourtant : la rivalité entre les Deux Royaumes ne datait pas d'hier. Que le Second Prince d'Hoshido préférât la compagnie du celui de Nohr, à celle de ses pairs, c'était curieux. Même lui le pensait, c'était dire. Pourtant, en écoutant cette question plus intriguée que dégoûtée, Leo se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était également dépourvue de haine.

' _Xander a fait un travail fantastique. Grâce à son poste comme Roi de Nohr, il a comblé ce fossé qui nous aurait séparés à jamais. Takumi et moi, nous lui devons… notre amitié._ '

« Ce doit être… l'amour ! »

Un silence de mort envahit la place.

« … »

« …HEIN ?! »

Anankos en témoigne, ce ne fut pas la réplique la plus intelligente.

' _Faites que cette unanime exclamation ne soit pas TOUT ce qu'on retiendra de nous. Je vous en prie. Quitte à avoir des imbéciles fans de notre couple, pendant dix-mille crépuscules_ …'

« Non… non, mais… NON ! On… »

« …on ne sort PAS ENSEMBLE ! »

L'Archer essayait désespérément de s'enterrer avec son arc. Le cerveau de Leo, lui, s'était mis en mode veille.

' _Je viens de perdre un milliard de neurones. Et c'est moi, ou Takumi est encore plus rouge qu'une tomate ?_ '

« C'est tellement… romantique ! Un Prince hoshidien, qui tombe amoureux d'un Prince nohrien. C'est un symbole de paix entre nos Royaumes ! »

« Oui, tel qu'il le fut prédit par la Voyante d'Hoshido. De plus, ils sont tous les deux Seconds Princes ! C'est un signe du destin. Et… cette complémentarité ! C'est un don du ciel. »

« Un mariage célèbrera-t-il la renaissance d'une ère de prospérité ? »

Oui, le cerveau de Leo était définitivement _mort_. Et, à en juger par la tête que tirait son acolyte, celui de Takumi n'allait pas tellement mieux. Et – comble d'horreur – l'adversaire qui les avait défiés auparavant, s'inclina gravement devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà qui explique tout, Prince Takumi. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec votre compagnon. Il est vrai que rencontrer son promis est source de bien de joies, comme de peines. Et que cela peut expliquer bien des mystères. »

« …TAIS-TOI, pour l'amour du ciel ! »

L'Arc Divin d'Hoshido avait perdu toute dignité, à se frapper la tête contre sa paume. Leo l'aurait bien repris là-dessus, s'il n'était pas aussi occupé à se fondre dans son armure.

« C'est… c'est ridicule. Nous ne sommes pas… »

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui. »

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû finir la phrase à sa place. Car les rires redoublèrent.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi vous riez ?! »

C'était un vrai bazar. Personne ne s'entendait plus, tant tout le monde dissertait sur la métaphysique de l'amour. Désespéré par cette cacophonie de stupidité, son ami se tourna vers lui, implorant silencieusement son aide.

' _Tant pis pour le règlement. Je vais enchanter la place entière, pour qu'on puisse s'éclipser. J'ai vu ma fierté piétinée assez de fois au cours de cette fanfiction, pour risquer trois années d'astreintes estudiantines._ '

« _Silentium tenebris obscurantis_ … »

Une main l'arrêta.

« Leo ! »

« …hein ? »

Heureusement (ou pas ?), une présence professorale avait dégagé le flot d'élèves surexcités – interrompant l'Enchantement d'Evanescence.

« Prince Takumi. Prince Leo. Encore _vous_ , au centre de cet attroupement. »

La responsable de l'établissement les toisait, l'air pas tellement étonné devant leur présence. Le jeune Mage se refusait à en tirer la moindre conclusion.

« Dois-je en conclure que le châtiment de la dernière fois n'a pas suffi ? »

Le Prince d'Hoshido avait retrouvé son air défiant.

« Ce duel que j'ai livré était dans les règles. Le lieu est adapté pour les combats, aucun dommage n'a été constaté et… »

Ce fut alors que l'arme de l'adversaire se désintégra sous leurs yeux, pour finir en flocons de poussière.

' _Mauvais timing.'_

« Bon, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort… »

En même temps, quelle idée de leur attribuer une relation amoureuse ! Sous prétexte qu'ils étaient proches, les gens s'imaginaient n'importe quoi !

« Mais de toute façon, il s'agit d'une arme de faible qualité, facilement remplaçable. Et, mis à part cette perte, il n'y a aucun autre dommage collatér-… »

Ce fut alors que le reste de l'armure protectrice adverse explosa, rejoignant l'état de poussière d'étoile.

' _Merde. Takumi devait vraiment être énervé, pour s'être lâché comme ça…_ '

« … »

« … »

Le silence était devenu absolu. Leo soupçonnait que leur descente en enfer devait ressembler aux trompettes du jugement dernier.

« Prince Takumi. _Prince Takumi_. Quand, QUAND allez-vous apprendre à contrôler votre… force ? »

La punition galopait vers eux, encore plus rapidement que la monture de Xander. Et il ne pouvait même pas tenter d'enchanter l'état mental de leur interlocuteur, car ce dernier connaissait bien ses capacités magiques.

« Le jour où on arrêtera de répandre d'immondes ragots sur nous ! »

« Quel genre de ragots ? »

Takumi craquait, et, oh, il pouvait le comprendre. Lui-même avait envie de lancer quelques Sorts Mortels, mais bon, ça ne faisait pas très bien sur un dossier d'Erudit…

« Les ragots, du genre, pourquoi la terre et le ciel sont-ils en harmonie ? Pourquoi sont-ils toujours à la bibliothèque ensemble ? Et pourquoi jouent-ils tout le temps aux jeux de stratégie ? Parce que, moi, j'en ai assez, que… ! »

« Takumi, Takumi. Vous commencez à délirer. Vous êtes resté trop longtemps sous le soleil, ou alors vous avez pris un Sort sur la tête. Calmez-vous, et parlez plus lentement. »

« La terre et le ciel peuvent bien aller se faire foutre ! Et tous les Erudits avec ! Je joue à qui je veux, au shogi, aux échecs, aux livres de philosophie et à la bibliothèque… ! »

Un Elixir atterrit dans sa figure. Paix à l'âme du Prince d'Hoshido.

« Ça y est, nous sommes en train de le perdre. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, de ne pas poser plus de restrictions sur les duels. Leo, vous pouvez expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« … »

« …Leo ? »

La responsable s'était tournée vers lui, et le tout le monde en avait fait autant.

« Ce qui s'est passé… c'est… c'est que… »

Il n'avait pas peur de parler en public, d'accoutumée. Un Erudit se doit de savoir transmettre ses connaissances, un Stratège doit convaincre ses partisans, un Mage ne peut commettre une seule erreur dans ses formulations – sous peine de se tromper complètement de Sort. Mais là… merde, c'était sa vie privée !

' _Non. Je… je ne peux pas. C'est trop… la honte._ '

« … »

« Lui aussi, on l'a perdu. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Leo bégayer depuis qu'on a retrouvé cet exemplaire douteux du Kama Sutra dans ses affaires. Je suppose que toute la magie du monde a ses revers. Un volontaire pour m'expliquer la situation ? Afin que je puisse faire réparer les cerveaux de ces deux jeunes garçons. J'ai encore besoin d'eux pour représenter l'Institut au Concours des Erudits… »

Les étudiants se consultèrent du regard, avant que l'adversaire de Takumi – à la grande horreur de ce dernier – ne décide de s'avancer.

« Madame, il s'agit du plus grand Sort de l'humanité, qui a frappé nos Représentants au Concours. Celui auquel… nul ne peut résister ! »

« Je doute que la Grande Aphasie qui a frappé le monde au siècle dernier ait pu altérer à ce point leurs capacités intellectuelles. Ils ont la tête trop dure et la langue trop pendue pour cela. Précisez votre pensée. »

A ce moment, Leo l'admit : il n'avait pas le courage d'en entendre plus. Juste de fermer les yeux, en attendant la fin de ses souffrances. Aujourd'hui, quand il reparle, avec Takumi, il comprend à quel point ils ont été aveugles. Ce qui était si naturel, pour eux, était extraordinaire de tout temps. Un lien profond, harmonieux, florissant… c'était cela, le miracle de paix dont parlaient leurs aînés.

 _ **Bien que nous ne soyons pas nés le même jour, le même mois, la même année, puissions-nous mourir le même jour, le même mois, la même année. (…) Puissent les Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre témoigner de ce qui est en nos cœurs.**_

« L'amour ! Voilà le Sort qui les a frappés ! Et, à jamais ensorcelés, ils resteront. Quand bien même… AH ! »

' _Définitivement, je dois interdire à Odin de parler de mon lien avec Takumi. Je suis certain que c'est lui qui a influencé cet imbécile…_ '

Plongé dans ses malédictions, Leo se rendit soudainement compte que la harangue s'était stoppée. Et pour cause.

« … »

Takumi avait balancé son arc à la figure de l'abruti.

« … »

Son _Yumi Fujin_. Son Arc Divin.

« … »

Pas moins que ça.

« Takumi. »

Une certaine satisfaction se lisait sur son visage.

« Je sais. Mais, j'en avais tellement envie. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu aurais dû viser plus haut. Là, il a des chances de survie. »

« J'ai plus l'habitude de lancer des flèches que mon arc, tu sais. »

L'air dépassé, la responsable ramassa le cadavre de leur camarade. Bon, ok, il respirait encore. On ne pouvait pas tout avoir. (Au moins, ils échapperaient peut-être à une astreinte estudiantine ultime pour homicide volontaire…)

« Bon. Je vais mettre cette épisode dans le dossier ' _Confidentiel pour l'éternité_ '. Et votre action sur le compte de votre folie intrinsèque. Mais, dites-moi, jeunes hommes. Ça vous dérange à ce point, les remarques sur votre relation ? Nous sommes à une époque, où l'amour n'a plus de frontière. En quoi est-ce un problème si les gens en parlent ? »

Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne semblait même pas _étonnée_. A croire que c'était une vérité universelle, dans la Légende de Fire Emblem, que Leo de Nohr et Takumi d'Hoshido étaient des âmes sœurs. Alors, dans un ultime sursaut de dignité (perdue), les deux hurlèrent à l'unisson.

« On. Ne. Sort. Pas. ENSEMBLE ! »

« … »

Ce fut alors que la responsable haussa sincèrement les sourcils, et les acheva très lentement.

« C'est vrai ? Vous ne sortez pas ensemble ? »

Il y a des jours, vraiment, où il ne fait pas bon se lever. Et aujourd'hui, la terre et le ciel auraient dû aller se faire foutre, pour citer un certain Hoshidien.

« Oh, NON. _Vous aussi_ ?! »

A ce moment, Leo pensa qu'un Enchantement d'Aphasie Eternelle mériterait d'être inventé. Par lui, bien sûr.

* * *

 **« Passons pour cette fois, Prince Takumi, puisque vous avez suivi les règles de duel.**

 **Mais vous vous débrouillerez pour réparer ou rembourser le matériel endommagé. Non,** _ **désintégré**_ **, devrais-je, pour être exact… »**

(Et, non, il n'avait pas entendu le ' _Ah, les amours de la jeunesse…_ ')

Leo s'était échiné à réparer l'équipement grâce à un Sort de Remontée Temporelle, associé à un Enchantement de Permanence. Assembler des pièces détachées était facile : mais quand il fallait reconstituer un objet, qui avait été désintégré sous forme de _poussière d'étoile_ (Takumi n'y était pas allé mainmorte), la tâche devenait beaucoup plus ardue.

« Ne dis rien. »

« Je n'ai rien dit. »

« Tu es en train de penser que j'aurais dû me contenir. »

« C'est interdit de penser, maintenant ? Et oui, tu aurais _dû_ te contenir. »

Le Prince d'Hoshido était occupé à s'enterrer sous les livres de la bibliothèque, afin de _noyer_ la honte des propositions d'entremetteuses concernant leur _mariage_. Quant à lui, il essayait de réparer les dommages irréversibles faits à son cortex cérébral, en feignant de s'intéresser à sa tâche.

« Et la fois où la salle d'arme a été envahie par une forêt amazonienne ? Brynhildr s'est peut-être contenue, ce jour-là ? »

« C'est ma faute si les abrutis du dortoir ont voulu nous expliquer le Kama Sutra pour les garçons ? »

Surtout, en plus, qu'ils étaient complètement inexacts dans les postures ! Et, avant toute réflexion déplacée, _oui_ , il avait lu cet ouvrage, mais pour la culture générale. Il en était resté au stade théorique, _merci bien_.

« … »

« … »

Croiser le regard de son ami suffit à lui faire voir qu'il pensait la même chose : mais c'était affreusement gênant, alors, mieux valait passer à autre chose. Ce que fit gracieusement ce dernier.

« J'ai été obligé de déraciner TOUS les arbres avec Yumi Fujin. Sakura s'est demandé pourquoi mes vêtements étaient jonchés de feuilles. Quant à Oboro, elle a passé des nuits entières à repriser mes vêtements… »

« Pour le nombre de fois que je t'ai réparé tout ce que tu exploses avec tes Manifestations Métaphysiques. Tu sais qu'Elise s'inquiète de mes états de fatigue ? Et je ne parle même pas de Niles qui s'imagine que je mets en pratique le Kama Sutra… »

Takumi fronça les sourcils.

« Attends, ton Vassal pervers croit que tu as ce genre d'ouvrage ? N-non, en fait, finalement, ne dis rien. »

« Sage décision. Tu viens de t'épargner une apoplexie pour traumatisme émotionnel. Parfois, j'envie ton entourage vassalique… »

En se replongeant dans son opération magique, Leo entendit vaguement son ami grommeler (' _Insupportables, ces Nohriens…_ ', ' _Qu'est-ce que je fais avec lui déjà ?_ ', etc.). Rien de bien inhabituel, cela faisait depuis leur rencontre que ce dernier pestait contre lui, et contre les Nohriens en général. Takumi était du genre à se laisser emporter. Ce n'était pas étonnant, quand on connaissait son esprit vif et indomptable. Mais il était largement assez intelligent pour ne pas compromettre une œuvre importante. Et _la_ _leur_ , d'œuvre, était plus qu'importante. Alors, pourquoi…

« Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? »

 _ **Pourquoi as-tu failli invoquer le Dragon Fujin, l'Âme de ton Arc Divin et Matérialisation de ta propre Quintessence ? Si tu avais entamé la Transmutation…**_

Les épaules de son ami se tendirent, avant une dérobade.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Takumi. »

C'était au tour de Leo de froncer les sourcils. Il avait posé son opération magique sur la table, et le fixait sans aménité.

« … »

L'éther vacillait, indécis.

 _S'il faut que je conquière le ciel_

 _Alors je deviendrais dragon._

 _S'il faut que j'envahisse la terre,_

 _Alors je deviendrai forêt._

 _Je suis l'Impétueux que nul n'arrête,_

 _Dans sa glorieuse avancée._

Ce fut alors que l'hésitation devint faucon.

« Je voulais déchirer le ciel. »

Et l'oiseau se transforma en dragon, qui engloutit les environs. Les étagères tremblèrent, les auras suffoquèrent : mais l'Illustre Mage de Nohr ne cilla même pas.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'égal de l'Arc Divin d'Hoshido.

 **Il était apparu, déchirant le ciel.**

 **« Vous ne comprenez rien, Prince de Nohr ! Je ne laisserai pas un arrogant de votre genre m'empêcher d'atteindre mon but. Je suis né pour déchirer le ciel. Si vous tentez de m'en empêcher, je vous transpercerais ! »**

 **Devant lui, qui dévorait la terre.**

 **« Vous qui dites pouvoir déchirer le ciel, craignez plutôt que la terre vous dévore. Ma magie engloutira quiconque croisera son chemin. Car ma destinée est celle des grands et nul ne peut me retenir, à moins d'en être ! »**

 **Ce jour-là, où ils s'étaient rencontrés…**

Alors, il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Il n'y qu'avec toi que je puisse réussir cette grande œuvre. Ne l'oublie pas, Prince d'Hoshido. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

Ces mêmes mots, aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant. Comme, lorsque pour la première fois, ils s'étaient défiés.

 _ **Ne l'oublie pas, Prince d'Hoshido. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.**_

« Parce que, tu crois que je te le pardonnerais, si tu me laissais tomber ? Tu n'as aucune chance sans moi. Et de toute façon, personne d'autre ne te supporterait. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant, qu'il le dirait. Comme, lorsque pour la millième fois, ils s'étaient rencontrés.

 _ **Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, Prince de Nohr. Grave cela en toi.**_

« Leo. »

Le Mage nohrien son regard brillant vers lui. Son ami avait ce regard hésitant, soudainement vulnérable : qui n'appartenait qu'à eux deux, et qu'à eux seuls.

« Le jour de la Dix-huitième Floraison… ce jour où nous devrons prêter serment. Ce jour-là… »

… _ **prêteras-tu serment avec moi ?**_

Le Serment des Partenaires.

Cette cérémonie antique, où des âmes sœurs juraient de mener une quête ensemble, sur terre, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

 **《月潭二结义》**

 **« Serment du Lac de la Lune »**

 **『王曰** **:"** **吾宮后有一月潭，花开正盛** **(…)** **。我二人结为友，协力同心，然后可图大事。"** **(…)** **王曰** **: "** **虽然异姓，既结为友，则同心协力，救困扶危** **(…)"** **王曰** **:"** **不求同年同月同日生，只愿同年同月同日死。皇天后土，实鉴此心。背义忘恩，天人共戮** **!"** **』**

 **『** **Et le Prince dit : « Derrière mon Palais se trouve un Lac baigné par la Lune, où les fleurs éclosent à souhait. (…) Jurons ensemble d'être amis, d'unir nos forces et nos cœurs, pour accomplir une grande œuvre. »**

 **L'autre ajouta : « Bien que nous portions des noms différents, nous sommes amis. Joignons nos forces pour un but commun : secourir ceux en détresse et aider ceux en péril. »**

 **D'une seule et même voix, ils déclamèrent :**

 **« Bien que nous ne soyons pas nés le même jour, le même mois, la même année, puissions-nous mourir le même jour, le même mois, la même année. (…) Puissent les Dieux du Ciel et de la Terre témoigner de ce qui est en nos cœurs. Que le Ciel et les Hommes nous foudroient si nous devions trahir notre amitié ! »** **』**

 **《** **王王** **》**

 **《** _ **Royautés**_ **》**

C'était avec _lui_ , qu'il voulait le faire.

« Qui d'autre voudrait de toi, Prince pourri gâté ? A part moi, personne ne te supporterait. Et je suis le seul assez doué pour cette tâche. »

Ses mots ne diraient jamais aussi bien la vérité que son cœur. Mais, c'était suffisant, pour l'instant.

« Réflexion faite, je retire ma proposition. Je ne crois pas que tu le mérites. »

« Ha ha ha… »

Fumi Yujin et Brynhildr.

Jumeaux de l'Intelligence, l'Impétueux et l'Illustre, qui engloutissaient chaque pas vers la gloire. Un rêve de grandeur aussi ancien que la vie, où un Dragon déchirait le ciel et une Forêt dévorait la terre.

Peut-être, un jour…

 _ **Et nous jurons de**_ _ **mourir le même jour, le même mois, la même année. Que chaque instant qui passe soit un moment d'harmonie entre nous, où nous avancerons ensemble.**_ _ **Unis à jamais, sur cette terre qui contemplera notre œuvre. Nous tracerons un chemin vers la gloire…**_

La porte grinça doucement.

« Ah, vous étiez là, les garçons ? Dites, c'est vous qui avez mon exemplaire du Kama Sutra ? Je ne le retrouve plus… »

Grand moment de silence. Et puis…

' _Puisque la vie a décidé de me haïr, je vais haïr la vie._ '

« _Mortem dolor aeternum_ … »

La pile de livres tomba, alors qu'une main tentait de l'arrêter.

« Leo, cesse ce Sort immédiatement ! Et c'est toi qui parlais de me contenir ?! »

« Ne sois pas hypocrite. Je t'ai vu rassembler ton Energie Métaphysique… ! »


	2. Sujet : Choc Métaphysique

**« Etudes Métamagiques »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Etudes Métamagiques »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Fire Emblem Fate

Genre : Frienship, angst – _Semi Alternate Universe_.

Résumé : _Les études cultivent la pensée. Les études élèvent l'âme. Les études unissent le cœur. C'est problématique, lorsque l'on est un érudit avide de connaissance, dont la quintessence entre en résonnance parfaite avec celle de votre Némésis._

Personnages principaux : **Leo, Takumi**

Duo : Leo et Takumi A+

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Et voici la suite des aventures de Leo et Takumi, toujours dans l'arc de cet Alternate Universe. Ce chapitre prend place à un moment avancé de l'histoire, où les deux jeunes gens ont été capturés par un tyran d'un royaume adverse inconnu, après une trahison. Enfermés au sein de la prison spécialisée pour ennemis dangereux, ils décident de mettre en œuvre leurs ultimes ressources pour s'en sortir. **

* * *

**…**

 **Sujet 2 : Choc Métaphysique**

 **…**

* * *

…

 **Royaume des Bas-Fonds.**

 **Prison centrale –** _ **quartier spécial**_ **.**

…

* * *

La respiration était haletante, saccadée. Sur l'éther mourant de captivité, sa peau était presque vibrante.

' _J'espère… qu'il ne souffre pas trop._ '

« … »

A l'heure de la dernière veille, les ombres envahissaient le moindre recoin, rendant tout coup d'œil vain – fussent-ce ceux des Archers d'Elite eux-mêmes. Mais, dans cet univers de ténèbres naturelles, nul n'avait de toute façon réussi à discerner le zénith de la nuit.

« … »

« …Leo. »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard hagard vers son Partenaire. Les ambres de l'Archer étaient enflammés, résolus.

' _Non. Pas ce regard. Il veut…_ '

« Enchante mon ruban. »

'… _commettre cette folie !_ '

Le Mage fronça les sourcils. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique bien sentie (' _Takumi, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais suggérée ! Ne recommence jamais, mon cerveau n'a pas besoin de ce genre d'inepties !_ ')… avant de se souvenir qu'il ne pouvait _pas_.

« … »

Il ne pouvait _pas_ parler.

' _Foutu Enchantement._ '

« …Leo ? »

Alors, avec une lenteur délibérée, il sonda le visage de son Partenaire – comme s'il réfléchissait. Espérant l'agacer, le détourner de cette folie (avec un peu de chance, ils se disputeraient, et cette idée stupide finirait dans le placard !). Mais l'Arc Divin d'Hoshido ne cillait pas d'un pouce : et c'était mauvais signe pour la tournure des événements.

« (Tu veux dire…) »

« Oui. Celui-là. »

 _Celui qui retient mes cheveux._

Cette fois, le jeune Mage se détourna complètement.

« Leo ! »

Le Second Prince de Nohr pouvait entendre la voix rageuse de son ami. N'eût été l'état de fatigue avancée de son Partenaire, celui-ci lui aurait certainement saisi les épaules pour le secouer rudement, ou lui aurait violemment crié dessus. Au lieu de quoi, il murmura rageusement, dans un souffle erratique.

« Tu fuis, hein ? C'est ça ? Digne d'un Nohrien… »

Il ne pouvait même pas nier. (Du moins, pour ce qui était de fuir. Ses origines nohriennes n'avait rien à voir avec son choix, _merci bien_.)

« … »

« C'est ça. Fais semblant de ne rien dire. C'est pas comme si tu avais une meilleure idée, espèce de Prince à la noix, qui… aïe ! »

La voix rageuse avait laissé place à une exclamation, et son propriétaire avait fermé son œil non bandé, sous l'effet de la douleur.

« (Takumi ?!) »

Cela ne pouvait qu'alarmer Leo. Son ami était terriblement crispé, à un point que ses muscles magnifiques menaçaient de claquer. Il devait souffrir horriblement, pour laisser transparaître ainsi sa souffrance. Car Takumi d'Hoshido était bien connu – comme lui – pour détester montrer sa faiblesse.

« … »

« (Takumi.) »

En passant sa main sur la peau hâlée, le jeune Mage pouvait sentir l'Energie Métaphysique de son Partenaire crier de douleur, comprimée par les chaînes de Contention Energétique. Enfermée comme elle l'était, dans le corps de son détenteur, sa force était devenue son supplice.

« C-c'est… c-ce n'est r-rien ! »

Leo étrécit les yeux d'exaspération.

« (Menteur.) »

« … »

Sans faire attention aux protestations de l'Archer, le jeune Mage se mit à examiner les muscles endoloris, dont la raideur était causée par la Contention de l'Energie. Avec ses pouvoirs et ses connaissances, il aurait pu sans difficulté corriger la circulation de cette dernière, et le soulager de sa souffrance. Malheureusement…

« L-laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais y faire quelque chose. Je te suis reconnaissant de t'en soucier, mais… même toi ne peux fabriquer un Catalyseur sans faire appel à ton Energie Métaspirituelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

Il avait entièrement raison, et c'était bien ça le problème.

' _Est-ce que pour autant je peux te laisser dans cet état-là ? C'est hors de question. Pour moi, comme pour toi._ '

Takumi avait toujours eu un nombre important de Catalyseurs. Au moment de son Intronisation, il avait été diagnostiqué comme 'énergétiquement surélevé', c'est-à-dire possédant une quantité d'Energie Métaphysique bien au-dessus de la normale. Ce qui signifiait…

 **« …argh ! »**

 **Dans le Royaume du Soleil Levant, les cerisiers commençaient à offrir leurs fleurs.**

 **« Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Pourquoi ?! »**

 **Rageur, le jeune Archer avait voulu jeter son arme par terre. Une main ferme l'avait arrêté, bien plus puissante que la sienne.**

 **« Tu es trop impatient, Takumi. Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir maîtriser ton art en si peu de temps ? »**

 **« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas assez fort, c'est ça, Ryoma ? »**

 **Sur l'immense champ fleuri, qui leur servait de terrain d'entraînement, le noble Héritier d'Hoshido promenait un regard bienveillant sur son cadet.**

 **« Je veux dire, mon frère, que tu auras besoin de beaucoup de travail, pour maîtriser un potentiel aussi immense que le tien. Le talent se gagne, le génie doit mûrir. »**

 **« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! »**

 **Ça n'en était pas.**

 **(Et il le savait très bien.)**

Avec le temps, Takumi avait fini par apprivoiser son Energie. A force de travail… de persévérance… il avait appris à canaliser cette force qui l'habitait, pour imprégner ses flèches de magie, ses frappes de vent. Et Yumi Fujin, l'Arc de l'Esprit Sacré du Dragon du Vent, avait accepté l'Impétueux comme Maître.

Mais il n'avait pas fait ce chemin seul.

 **« Hiya ! »**

 **La flèche avait vibré, lançant des éclats émeraude. Elle était puissante et rapide, mais c'était loin d'être satisfaisant. Sa forme évoquait un rapace meurtrier, mais restait ce chasseur imparfait, qui n'arrive pas encore à la cheville du roi des cieux.**

 **« …hum, intéressant, Prince d'Hoshido. »**

 **Ce dernier sentit ses muscles se crisper.** _ **Bien sûr**_ **, de tous les spectateurs qui passaient à ce moment-là, il fallait que ce soit** _ **lui**_ **.**

 **« Vos flèches sont plutôt belles, et m'ont l'air efficaces. Il ne ferait pas bon à un ennemi d'être frappé par elles. Mais vous perdez de votre Energie dans les salves plus répétées. Vous devriez faire quelque chose à ce sujet. »**

 **Cet air de paon donnait envie à Takumi de lui faire avaler le tome qu'il tenait à la main, mais il avait embroché assez d'Erudits stupides, pour se permettre de donner à Ryoma encore plus de soucis. Il était peut-être une tête brûlée, mais il était bien conscient que son grand frère devait gérer tout la politique de leur Royaume. Et puis, ce n'était pas faux, malgré tout. Il fallait corriger cette déperdition énergétique.**

 **« Que suggérez-vous, monsieur je-sais-tout ? »**

 **Le sourire narquois s'élargit, alors qu'il s'emparait d'une pièce d'équipement.**

 **«** _ **Coniunctis aer magicae arcum**_ **… »**

 **« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez… ! »**

Et Leo lui avait fabriqué un Catalyseur artisanal – puis deux, puis trois, et plus encore – pour l'aider à mieux contrôler son Energie Métaphysique. Il les avait lui-même accrochés aux vêtements de Takumi, sous le regard attentif de ce dernier. Il allait de soi que personne d'autre n'aurait eu ce privilège. Pourtant, le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux…

« (Tu… es sûr de toi ? Tu sais que…) »

« Oui, je le sais. Et c'est pour ça que je te le demande. »

L'Archer souriait presque, à présent. Il avait le visage de quelqu'un prêt à accepter son destin : et cela, Leo ne pouvait l'admettre.

« … »

' _Takumi, tu ne sacrifieras pas ton âme pour notre liberté. Ni pour quoi que ce soit, d'ailleurs._ '

Un souvenir courait dans son esprit.

 **« On essaye ? »**

 **« Je me demandais quand tu allais le proposer ! »**

 **Leurs rires s'entremêlaient, dans la brise amicale du printemps. Ces instants étaient si précieux, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais les dévoraient comme des gourmandises sucrées servies à volonté, dans le palais. Leur amitié était douce, et les passants souriaient parfois devant ces deux jeunes garçons si précoces, mais encore un peu innocents, au fond.**

 **« J'ai enfin mis au point cet Enchantement de Canalisation Métaphysique, que j'ai insufflé à cette barrette. Exit les problèmes de déperdition énergétique et les destructions involontaires de matériel. Tu seras invincible si tu portes ça sur toi. »**

 **« Je l'étais déjà avant, pas besoin de toi pour ça. A croire que ton petit Sort va m'aider en quoi que ce soit, pfff. Mais comme je suis magnanime, voyons voir ce qu'un Sortilège nohrien peut ajouter à mon Energie hoshidienne ? »**

 **Alors que le jeune Mage allait poser la barrette sur les longs cheveux soyeux de son ami, une voix ancestrale l'avait stoppé.**

 **« Ne faites pas cela, mon petit. »**

 **De l'ombre émergea un Maître, qui stupéfia les deux garçons. Nix, la Sage Ancienne, avait chanté de sa voix d'enfant.**

 **«** _ **A celui qui place, sur la tête, un objet enchanté… sera détenteur.**_

 _ **A celui qui accepte, sur la tête, un objet enchanté… sera possédé.**_

 _ **Nul ne peut briser le Cercle de l'Harmonie, en nourrissant l'hérésie.**_ **»**

 **« Voulez-vous dire que… »**

 **Les Jumeaux de l'Intelligence s'étaient regardés, alarmés. Si vif était leur esprit, qu'ils avaient saisi en même temps l'implication d'un tel acte.**

 **« Placer un objet enchanté sur la tête d'une personne confère un grand pouvoir sur cette dernière. L'âme de l'enchanté deviendra un cristal nu aux yeux de l'enchanteur, cristal qu'il pourra manipuler à sa guise. »**

En l'Année de l'Invasion des Ombres, le Protecteur du Saint Cadet d'Ylisse, Gerome l'Impassible, a accepté de porter le Masque Maudit pour secourir son Protégé. Il a vaincu les Démons du Royaume Sombre et terrifié l'Enfer lui-même, mais…

…et il n'a jamais retrouvé son âme.

« … »

 _ **Takumi, ton âme est trop précieuse pour tomber entre les mains d'un Mage Noir.**_

Leo ferma les yeux.

« Alors ? »

Son Partenaire ne pouvait pas _demander_ cela. Pas à lui, qui était un Mage Noir. Ni à personne, certes. Mais certainement pas à _lui_.

« (Je refuse.) »

Le Mage nohrien s'attendait à une nouvelle explosion de colère : mais, étrangement, l'Archer hoshidien eut un sourire fatigué.

« Je me doutais que tu serais difficile à convaincre. Tu sais que tu es fichtrement têtu, Prince de Nohr ? »

« (C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? _Qui_ m'asticote depuis des heures pour que j'enchante le ruban, qui, _oui_ , prendra possession de celui qui le porte ? Et qui se trouve, ô coïncidence ! Être _toi_ ?) »

Une trace d'espièglerie traversa les prunelles ambrées, en dépit de la situation, jusqu'à toucher la commissure des lèvres hoshidiennes. Leo avait toujours aimé voir les _vrais_ sourires de Takumi, ceux qu'il avait, lorsqu'ils étaient détendus, et seuls : mais, aujourd'hui…

« Oui, j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis le seul ici qui porte un ruban. Tu as bien tort de préférer les bandanas… »

« (Takumi, je déteste quand tu fais de l'humour. Surtout dans les situations graves.) »

Lorsque la personnalité bravache et fière de l'Impétueux changeait, c'était signe qu'il était prêt à accepter le destin inexorable qui l'attendait. Une augure terrifiante, que lui, l'Illustre, se refusait à admettre.

« Au moins, je suis meilleur que ton grand frère. Que dire de la fois où il a essayé de mettre en pratique les conseils de la Première Vassale de Dame Camilla ? Heureusement que seul Ryoma était là, cela aurait pu causer un affront diplomatique. »

« (N'importe qui serait un meilleur humoriste que Xander. Non que les cours de Selena soient extrêmement probants, à mon sens, mais nous n'avions pas tellement de Maîtres ès Humour en Nohr… mais ceci n'est pas notre sujet, Second Prince d'Hoshido.) »

Takumi avait cessé de sourire.

« Tu veux que je sois sérieux ? Très bien. »

Soudain, l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr frémit, devant l'air de concentration intense qui traversa les orbes ambrés de faucon… non, qui traversa le corps entier de l'Arc Divin d'Hoshido. Cette même expression, lorsque pour la première fois, il l'avait rencontré sur le champ de bataille.

« _Partenaire._ »

« … »

Le Geste du Serment. Du _Serment des Partenaires_.

« _Par le Verbe Sacré qui nous lie, et unit nos Destinées pour tracer une Voie nouvelle…_ »

« (Takumi…) »

Les Mots. Verbe de l'Enchantement Sacré qui les liait, depuis ce jour mémorable, où ils avaient prononcé leurs vœux devant les deux nations réunies.

« Si tu es mon ami. Si tu es mon rival. Si tu es mon Partenaire… fais ce que je te dis. »

« … »

 _Le Geste_ , du Serment des Partenaires. Sans sa propre partie, le Verbe n'avait aucun sens, et l'Enchantement resterait vide.

 **Les mains se touchent.**

 **«** _ **Moi, Takumi d'Hoshido, l'Impétueux du Vent, Second du Clan du Soleil Levant. Je suis venu prononcer mes**_ _ **Vœux**_ _ **. Déchirer le Ciel, fendre le Vent… telle est ma Destinée, et nul ne saurait arrêter la course du Faucon Impétueux, qui sillonne le firmament et vole toujours plus haut. Mais j'ai découvert, dans mon envol, le pouvoir de l'union. Ma flèche n'a de force que par l'arc qui le propulse, tenu sur le sol ferme. Le faucon que j'incarne doit poser ses serres dans l'arbre, venant de la Terre. Seras-tu, et cette terre protectrice, et ce feuillage fidèle, mon ami ?**_ **»**

 **Leur Destinée sera liée, désormais.**

 **«** _ **Moi, Leo de Nohr, l'Illustre des Ténèbres, Second de la Fratrie du Crépuscule. Je suis venu prononcer mon**_ _ **Serment.**_ _ **Dévorer la Terre, absorber la Lumière… telle est ma Voie, et nul ne pourrait endiguer la croissance de l'Illustre Magicien, qui conquiert les profondeurs et plonge toujours plus loin. Mais j'ai découvert, dans mon ascension, le pouvoir du lien. L'ombre que j'incarne doit être portée par le vent, venu de là-haut. La magie que je porte doit se nourrir de la Lumière, cadeau des cieux. Seras-tu, et ce ciel loyal, et cette lumière salvatrice, mon ami ?**_ **»**

Le souvenir dansait en lui, si clair et pourtant si lointain.

 **«** _ **Et nous jurons de**_ _ **mourir le même jour, le même mois, la même année. Que chaque instant qui passe soit un moment d'harmonie entre nous, où nous avancerons ensemble.**_ _ **Unis à jamais, sur cette terre qui contemplera notre œuvre. Nous tracerons un chemin vers la gloire…**_ **»**

Une flèche perça le cœur de Leo. Oui, il s'en souvenait trop bien… ce moment, épique, où ils avaient ouvert leur âme l'un à l'autre. Il détourna le regard.

« (Nous pouvons trouver une autre solution.) »

« Ah oui ? Et laquelle ? Cela fait des lustres que nous sommes séquestrés ici, loin de nos Royaumes respectifs. Nous ne recevrons pas de renforts, car tout le monde ignore où nous sommes. J'ai passé mon temps à détecter toute faille dans leur système de surveillance, et c'est simple : il n'y en a aucune. Je ne peux rien faire sans mes Catalyseurs, et avec ces foutues chaînes de Contention Energétique… je n'arrive pas à marcher normalement. Ils nous connaissent trop bien, tu sais. »

Leo grimaça. Une fois de plus, son ami n'avait pas tort. Leur Dossier d'Erudit avait dû tomber dans des mains adverses, et malheureusement, pas dans les plus incompétentes. Le jeune Mage soupçonnait une trahison de leur propre camp, mais tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas pu déterminer sa provenance.

« … »

Takumi avait été dépouillé de tous ses Catalyseurs, même les éventuels objets propres à cet usage avaient été retirés. Comme ses yeux de faucon ambré canalisaient une bonne partie de son pouvoir, son œil droit avait été bandé pour l'empêcher d'y faire appel (quand ce n'était pas les deux, lorsqu'il était emmené pour être interrogé, ou pour comparaître devant le Grand Tyran adverse…) Et, ce n'était guère mieux de son côté.

« (Si seulement… je pouvais…) »

' _Merde.'_

Un Sortilège d'Aphasie Continue – extrêmement puissant. Impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Leo n'avait aucun moyen de le défaire, dans sa situation actuelle. Soixante-dix pour cent des Sorts et Enchantements nécessitaient l'usage de la voix parlée… et c'était valable pour les Contre-Sorts également. De plus, ses chaînes étaient bourrées de Meta-Inhibiteurs, qui eux dispersaient sa force magique comme un balai eût fait la poussière. Même s'il avait pu parler, il n'aurait pas réussi à utiliser son Energie Métaspirituelle.

« …argh ! Fichu… ! »

« (Tu n'arrives plus à contrôler ton Energie ?) »

Avoir son Energie Métaspirituelle inutilisable était très frustrant, cela donnait la sensation d'être nu, complètement vulnérable. Mais ne pas pouvoir déployer son Energie Métaphysique, c'était comme être enfermé dans une cage minuscule, sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement.

« …grrr… »

« (Tu as mal, c'est ça ?) »

Sa main fine avança vers la joue de son Partenaire, qui suait de douleur. Bien qu'il n'en soufflât pas un mot (foutu Hoshidien si fier !), Takumi devait souffrir le martyre.

« C-ce n'est rien. »

« (Ne mens pas !) »

C'était au tour du jeune Magicien de Nohr d'être rageur. Il ne supportait pas que son ami se cache derrière une fierté mal placée.

« Mentir ? Ce n'est pas moi qui prétends fuir la réalité, en ressassant d'inutiles solutions pour ne pas accepter l'unique valable. »

« (Parce qu'à ma place, tu enchanterais mon bandana avec un Sortilège Noir, et risquerais de noyer mon âme dans tes secrets les plus inavouables pour l'éternité ? Tu veux dire que toi, tu le ferais ?!) »

La colère se reflétait dans les impétueux ambres royaux – miroir de ses sombres grenats irisés. Mais c'était la sienne, qui courait dans ses veines et crachait sa tempête envers son rival.

Ils étaient bien trop semblables.

« … »

' _Tu suggères que je sacrifie l'ami dont je me sens le plus proche ? Tu suggères que je trahisse l'histoire de nos deux nations ? Tu suggères que je me comporte comme un mécréant, c'est ça ?'_

« (Espèce de… !) »

' _J'ai compris. Tu me prends toujours pour une vermine nohrienne, sans foi ni loi, qui écrase quiconque sans merci ? Tu me déçois beaucoup, Takumi ! Je pensais que tu avais changé, depuis tout ce temps, mais… !'_

« Leo. »

Une étrange expression, intense et orageuse, avait contracté les traits de l'Archer. Takumi le regardait, les yeux soudainement sombres.

« Je… je serais incapable de le faire. »

' _Quoi ?!_ '

Sa mâchoire en tomba de surprise.

« Tu es comme moi… tu sais donc ce que je veux dire. Oui, je serais _incapable_ de le faire. Je n'en aurais pas la force. Tout seul… je… je sombrerai, sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

« … »

« Et c'est pour ça… que je voudrais te demander, _à_ _toi_ , de m'aider. Toutes ces années, je les ai perdues à me demander qui j'égalerai jamais. Ryoma… Hinoka… Sakura… Mère… et Père, aussi. Mais, quoique je fasse, je ne serai jamais Ryoma le Majestueux. Je ne serai jamais aussi ouvert qu'Hinoka, aussi doux que Sakura. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi, qui égalerai la sagesse notre Reine, ou la légende laissée par feu notre Roi. Je ne serai jamais que Takumi, l'Impétueux du Clan du Soleil Levant, Second Prince d'Hoshido, seulement capable d'envier tous ceux autour de lui… tout en mendiant silencieusement leur affection. »

Le jeune Mage sentait sa colère fondre devant l'aveu.

' _C'est une chose que je puis comprendre. Je ressens la même chose._ '

« Et puis… je t'ai rencontré, arrogant Prince de Nohr. Toi et ta prétention sans limite, tes piques insupportables, tes provocations incessantes… »

« (Merci d'insister sur mes qualités intrinsèques, tu ne peux savoir à quel point je me sens flatté.) »

Mais Takumi avait ce sourire chaleureux et rare, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose de particulièrement cher à son cœur. Bien malgré lui (la diplomatie n'était décidemment pas leur point fort), le Second Prince nohrien se faisait le miroir de ce sentiment partagé.

« Oh, on peut dire que tu m'as énervé, Leo de Nohr ! On t'appelait l'Illustre, mais je ne compte plus les fois où j'avais juste _envie_ de t'envoyer mon poing dans la figure, toi et tes… grands airs ! »

« (Ne t'inquiète pas, c'était réciproque. J'ai même songé à te jeter un Sortilège d'Aphasie, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait dommageable pour les relations diplomatiques de nos Royaumes. Et puis, même muet, tu m'aurais énervé.) »

« Je pense la même chose. Même lorsque tu ne parlais pas, j'avais envie de t'embrocher vivant… oh, c'est vrai que tu as songé à me jeter un Sortilège d'Aphasie ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, ha ha. Qu'est-ce qui t'en a dissuadé, mis à part les relations diplomatiques ? »

Cette fois, l'Illustre Magicien de Nohr se figea – incapable de communiquer mentalement.

 _ **Tu étais trop intéressant pour que je puisse t'empêcher de parler. J'avais envie… de te connaître.**_

« … »

L'Arc Divin d'Hoshido croisa son regard et devina tout.

« Incroyable. J'ai cloué le bec du grand Leo de Nohr. Un exploit digne des grands Rois. Finalement mon nom restera dans l'Histoire ! L'Impétueux a déchiré le ciel ! »

« (Tais-toi, veux-tu bien ?!) »

L'irritation avait repris le dessus, mais leur sourire n'avait pas disparu.

« Mais je comprends mieux, à présent. Tu as répugné à altérer mon Essence, comme c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que tu hésites à me jeter ce Sort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« (S'il s'agissait d'un Catalyseur artisanal que je te fabriquais habituellement, cela ne poserait pas de problème. Je contrôle les Sortilèges que j'injecte à ces objets et je surveille toujours leur impact sur toi. Mais ici…) »

L'Archer avait saisi sa main.

« Ne me laisse pas tomber, Partenaire. S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune Mage sentit la terreur le submerger. Takumi, le fier, l'indomptable – l'Impétueux ! – faucon du vent, qui transperçait ses adversaires… le _suppliait_.

« … »

 _ **S'il te plaît.**_

« Tu es le plus grand Erudit que j'aie jamais rencontré. Je n'ai jamais vu un Mage aussi doué, un Stratège aussi brillant… je ne confierais pas à une autre personne ce qui fait mon essence et mon identité, sois-en sûr. Même si tu es arrogant, condescendant, moralisateur et insupportable, tu es mon Partenaire. Puis de toute façon, je suis déjà habitué à tes nombreux défauts, donc ça ne fait rien. »

C'était dans ces moments-là, que Leo de Nohr regrettait le plus l'existence des Enchantements d'Aphasie.

« (Mes nombreux défauts ?! Tu en as du culot, pour un Prince pourri gâté, complexé, soupe-au-lait et capricieux, qui… !) »

« Pardon ? Tu disais quelque chose ? Oh, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il grimaça de toutes ses forces, pour montrer sa haine des Princes hoshidiens.

« (Espèce de… !) »

« Ha ha ha… »

Les yeux de l'Archer étaient rieurs, et le jeune Mage se rendit compte – dans un éclair de lucidité – que son ami semblait avoir retrouvé sa sérénité.

' _Il a l'air d'aller mieux. C'est incroyable. Malgré la situation… malgré sa douleur… il arrive à sourire._ '

« Fais-moi le plus bel Enchantement qui soit. J'aimerais avoir… »

Une main se posa sur la sienne – l'ouvrant doucement.

« …j'aimerais avoir le plus paisible des paysages, dans ma tête. Fleuri à la mode d'Hoshido… sous un crépuscule de Nohr. Avec tous nos livres préférés, nos jeux de stratégie… et nous deux, bien sûr. »

Un tissu soyeux caressa sa paume. C'était le magnifique ruban de soie écarlate, gardien de la longue chevelure de Takumi… ce même ruban, qu'il avait toujours rêvé de toucher et de voir de plus près.

' _Peut-être… peut-être a-t-il raison, au fond. Peut-être… est-ce la meilleure solution…_ '

« … »

« Je te fais confiance, Leo. »

Les magnifiques cheveux de lin s'étaient déployés, envoyant des reflets argentés. Le jeune Mage eut le souffle coupé par la grâce de ces vagues ondulantes, qu'il avait si rarement contemplées dans leur originelle beauté.

« … »

Moitié Nohr… moitié Hoshido. Une Union au cœur du temps, dépassant les époques.

« (Tu es prêt ? Admire le maître.) »

« Oui. Et soigne-moi ça. »

Un Enchantement Muet. Il ne nécessitait qu'une infime quantité d'Energie Métaspirituelle, que Leo était en mesure de rassembler, malgré ses Méta-Inhibiteurs. S'il enchantait le ruban de Takumi… ce dernier pourrait invoquer son Energie Métaphysique, et briser les chaînes qui retenaient leurs pouvoirs…

« ( _Ton âme est la mienne. Mon âme est la tienne._

 _Que les frontières entre nos deux entités disparaissent,_

 _Afin que nous ne formions plus qu'un._

 _Je jure de respecter l'Aspiration qui m'habite,_

 _Comme tu ne saurais mentir, en poursuivant la tienne._

 _Que nos Essences profondes s'entremêlent,_

 _Afin de donner naissance au Génie !)_ »

Peut-être que le cachot avait explosé : nul ne pouvait en attester, après le désordre infernal qui avait secoué la Prison Eternelle.

Elle avait laissé les deux plus redoutables prisonniers s'échapper, dispersant la noirceur d'une longue captivité.

* * *

 **~…~**

… **?**

… **?**

 **~…~**

* * *

On raconte, dans les plus lointaines contrées de Nohr et d'Hoshido, que les deux Princes captifs parvinrent à déjouer les affres de la Prison Eternelle – celle dont personne n'était jamais ressorti.

Nul ne savait d'où venait cette Créature Mystique, fusion entre un Faucon d'éther émeraude et un Félin de ténèbres spirituelles, qui avait traversé l'intégralité des donjons les plus redoutables de ce monde.

Une chose était sûre : si c'était l'Impétueux et l'Illustre, ils étaient revenus là où leur famille les attendait.


End file.
